El tiempo que perdimos
by Vanu-chan
Summary: [UA] —¿Sabes? — empezó a decir, posando su antebrazo libre sobre sus ojos. — Te he estado haciendo caso, estoy lejos. — confesó, mientras que Inuyasha observaba como lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a pesar de la tela que obstaculizaba la zona superior del rostro. —No me estoy involucrando contigo, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. —Kagome…


**~El tiempo que perdimos~  
**

* * *

 **Por:** Vanu-chan, **Fecha:** 16.10.17, **Palabras:** 4.865

Universo alterno, One-shot

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren.

Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **~El tiempo que perdimos~**

Escuchó repetidos golpes en la puerta de entrada, seguidos de una voz femenina. _Odiaba su insistencia_. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba frente a la puerta? ¿Dos minutos? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez minutos? No tenía ninguna certeza del tiempo, pero aquel insistente sonido había logrado hacer que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Con lentitud, se fue sentado sobre el sofá café en el que antes se encontraba sentado observando el techo blanco de la sala. Soltó el aire con fuerza y se levantó en dirección a la entrada de su casa. Retiró los seguros y abrió, receptando la mirada sorprendida de una joven azabache, quien le sonrió a penas lo vio aparecer tras la puerta de metal grisáceo oscuro.

Ojos castaños, cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas con algunos rayos azulados que destacaban a la luz del sol. Con un vestido azul largo que le llegaba hasta las espinillas, un abrigo blanco encima y abierto; a juego con unas botas de tacón bajo. Sus muñecas se encontraban descubiertas, permitiendo apreciar las diferentes colecciones de pulseras que lucía con alegría y orgullo. De estatura mediana y piel pálida, pero con el característico sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué tan insistente? — preguntó con enojo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Oh, yo… — empezó a hablar nerviosamente, desviando su mirada castaña a los envases de cristal que traía en sus brazos. — Traje algo de comida. — expresó rápidamente, mientras le extendía la comida con inusual rapidez.

—No quiero. — fue su simple respuesta, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Espera! — atravesó la pierna derecha antes de quedar por fuera sin cumplir con su misión.

—No tengo tu tiempo. — dijo con molestia.

—Lo sé. — reconoció apenada.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó impacientes, al ver a la joven dubitativa.

—Solo recíbeme, ¿sí? — pidió, con la voz tranquila, mientras enfocaba sus ojos en los ojos color ámbar. Había tantos sentimientos en las lagunas castañas femeninas. Temor, ansiedad, preocupación, arrepentimiento. Los labios sonrosados temblaban en lo que parecía una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué tanta comida? ¿No puedes traerme a diario? — aquellas palabras la hicieron sobresaltar, y esto impresionó al joven.

—Es que… — empezó a hablar sin desviar la mirada, tragando fuerte y mordiendo sus labios con suavidad. — Estoy pensando volver al trabajo a partir de mañana. — anunció. — Y creo que no podré traerte la comida con tanta frecuencia.

—No soy alguien de quien debas preocuparte… — comentó con indiferencia, recibiendo los diferentes recipientes con alimentos.

—Se lo prometí a tu madre, Inuyasha. — recordó con simpleza haciendo que el joven gruñera.

—No soy un niño, Kagome. — respondió a la defensiva. — No necesito que me cuides. — agregó, notando como la expresión de la joven decaía.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — dijo, caminado hacia atrás, alejándose del lugar donde se encontraba él. — Adiós, Inuyasha. — susurró, para luego darle la espalda y salir de su vista.

[…]

 _Uno, dos y tres._ No debía contar demasiado para ver cómo se arrepentía de subir al bus. Aún con su traje ejecutivo y su bien realizado maquillaje, la inseguridad y el miedo irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros femeninos. Incluso podía jurar que tenía un gran letrero sobre su cuerpo que decía _"tierra, trágame"_. Varias personas la observaban con extrañeza y algunos hasta la insultaban ante la exasperación causada por sus movimientos nerviosos. Nuevamente un bus arribaba a la parada y ella se animaba para tomarlo, pero, ya cansado de su actitud infantil, se acercó a su lado de forma sigilosa.

El bus paró en frente de ellos y sin pensarlo, tomó la mano femenina y jaló de ella hasta lograr subirla al bus. La joven no reaccionaba y su rostro estaba pasmado la impresión. Manteniendo su pose tranquila, pagó por los pasajes de los dos y caminó al fondo donde se sentaron; sin soltar la pequeña mano.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó la joven con calma, una vez procesó los hechos.

—Eres demasiado lenta para tomar decisiones. — respondió, evitando observarla.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Inuyasha. — expresó consternada. — Vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo. — reclamó angustiada, tras verificar el horario en su reloj de pulsera.

—No me van a decir nada. — excusó con simpleza, observando su celular.

—Esto es algo mío. — exclamó tomando la barbilla masculina para encarar la situación. El joven roló los ojos con fastidio y posó su mano sobre la muñeca que conectaba con la mano que retenía su rostro.

—Que te tome una hora tomar el autobús, creo que es suficiente para saber que necesitas alguien que te un pequeño empujón.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin habla. ¿Realmente le había tomado una hora tomar el bus? ¿Realmente le había tomado una hora para que Inuyasha la hiciera tomar el bus? Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho y una sonrisa sobresalió en sus labios.

—¿Estuviste espiándome una hora? — preguntó esperanzada, enfocando su mirada en el rostro masculino.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —respondió el joven ambarino, zafándose de su mano y desviando la mirada.

—Solo preguntaba… — dijo con alegría, mientras que desviaba su mirada a las calles.

[…]

Había sido un día agotador y sentía como le dolían los músculos de los hombros. Sin embargo, el panorama no era alentador. Las investigaciones continuaban llegando y los papeles se acumulaban en su estante. Estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse toda la semana para depurar la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible. Pero de momento, solo le quedaba descansar apropiadamente y luego con fuerzas renovadas, encontrar las pruebas suficientes para cumplir con su deber y llevar a los criminales tras las rejas.

¿Por qué sonaba tan fácil y realmente no lo era? Claro, ser detective nunca había sido fácil y por eso se encontraba saliendo del trabajo pasadas las ocho de la noche y no las seis de la tarde como un oficinista.

 _¡Maravilloso el momento en que decidió ejercer su profesión como detective!_

Detuvo su caminar al distinguir la figura femenina en la entrada de la estación policial; su abrigo rojo resaltaba entre la escala de grises que iban y venían con prisa. La vio sosteniendo dos vasos con bebidas calientes y mover sus pies sin sentido en la acera. Por un momento pensó en acercarse, pero de hacerlo, la situación se convertiría en algo que no podría controlar. Y él detestaba eso. Salió con un gran grupo esperanzado de no ser visto y soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando volteó en la esquina y notó nadie lo seguía. Avanzó a la estación del bus y se llenó de regocijo al notar que el bus estaba llegando.

Volteó una vez más la vista. —De todas formas, no creo que se quede mucho tiempo.

[…]

Eran las once de la noche pasadas y no la había escuchado llegar. Mayor fue su remordimiento cuando empezó a llover y recordó que la predicción del clima anunció cielo despejado. ¿Todavía seguiría allí esperándolo? ¿Aún bajo la lluvia? ¿O se habría dado cuenta que había salido? Con frustración y sin poder hacer omisión de las acusaciones de su conciencia, tomó su maletín y una sombrilla grande de madera, por si se diera el caso de que continuará en la estación esperando por su salida.

[…]

Dobló la esquina con un nudo en la garganta y la culpabilidad lo abofeteó. Parada bajo el pequeño techo sobresaliente se encontraba la joven de abrigo rojo, con los ojos cerrados y la nariz enrojecida por el frio de la noche. Se acercó a pasó rápido y se paró a su lado. El nerviosismo lo atacó y ni siquiera encontró las palabras adecuadas para disculparse.

¿Debía ser un patán, solo por no saber cómo reaccionar?

La vio abrir sus ojos castaños con lentitud, y una sonrisa delicada se posó sobre los labios resecos por el viento nocturno.

—Estas aquí. — susurró contenta, extendiéndole una de las bebidas y una bolsa de víveres.

—Kagome… — susurró, sin poder corresponder a sus acciones.

—Tranquilo, aún está caliente. — comentó, insistiendo en que recibiera las cosas. — Lo pedí en uno de esos termos especiales. — agregó contenta. — Siento que con esto seremos más amigos del medio ambiente, ¿qué opinas Inuyasha?

El joven simplemente le dio la espalda y habló, intentando mantenerse neutral. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso.

—Pensé que sería lindo ir a casa juntos, ya que nuestros puntos de trabajo son cercanos. — respondió, sin entender la actitud del joven.

A través del abrigo gris y los cabellos platinos podía distinguir los músculos tensos de la espalda masculina. ¿Habría tenido un mal día? ¿Obtuvo malas noticias?

—No lo vuelvas a hacer… — pidió bajando la mirada y volteando para extender el paraguas.

—Pero… — quiso renegar, bajando sus brazos con desanimo.

—No quiero peros, Kagome. — pidió.

—¿Te incomoda? — preguntó con la voz baja, obteniendo como respuesta el silencio. — ¿Tan difícil es aceptar alguien en tu vida?

—No es eso — respondió a la defensiva, enfrentándola.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es por qué crees que resultaré igual que tu madre? ¿O qué pasaré lo mismo que Kikyou? — cuestionó soltando lo que tenía en sus manos. Se sentía dolida. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo!

—¡Keh! Nada de eso es verdad. — respondió, depositando su mirada en la femenina.

—¿Entonces? ¡Respóndeme! Y te juro que no volveré a molestarte.

—No prometas cosas que no cumplirás. — retó molesto por las palabras de la joven.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no rompo mis promesas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y la lluvia arremetió con fuerza, haciendo que Inuyasha protegiera con mayor ahínco el cuerpo femenino.

—Lo sé, y es lo que más miedo me da. — expresó, depositando su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Kagome, quien se estremeció ante el contacto cálido.

—No te entiendo. — declaró la azabache, recostando sobre su rostro sobre la mano masculina en busca de abrigo.

—Al ser perfiladora de criminales, estás expuesta a más peligros y más si eres amiga de un detective.

—No le veo lo malo.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo.

—Estando a tu lado, sé que estaré protegida. — confesó, rodeando con sus brazos el torso del joven y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho donde el corazón latía con tranquilidad. — Por eso, no me alejes de tu lado.

— No siempre podré hacerlo… — aseguró, acariciando los cabellos largos. — Por ejemplo, hoy… — tragó fuerte. — Salí temprano y sin decirte nada fui a casa. — confesó, esperando palabras despectivas o llenas de reproche y odio por parte de la joven. Incluso cerró los ojos por el terror.

Kagome sonrió y aspiró el aroma masculino.

—Pero volviste. — murmuró, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a Inuyasha. — Y eso es lo que importa.

Nada más fue dicho. El momento se quedó en ellos dos bajo el paraguas que los protegía de la lluvia, conscientes únicamente de su mundo. Personas solitarias pasaban por su lado, protegiéndose con sus portafolios y los carros alumbraban por segundos el lugar. Las patrullas de la policía salían de vez en cuando de la estación, pero solo existían ellos dos.

[…]

—Inuyasha. — escuchó que lo llamaban a la lejanía, pero no distinguía a nadie. — Inuyasha… — La voz sonó más fuerte y un olor a metas y jazmines inundo sus sentidos, haciéndolo sentir borracho. — Inuyasha. — Esta vez la voz sonó molesta y haz de luz pasó frente a sus ojos.

Un vacío se instaló en su estómago y con rapidez se acomodó en su puesto.

—Al fin despiertas. — dijo tranquilamente la voz femenina, levantándose de su lugar. —Estamos por llegar, ¿vamos? — preguntó con una sonrisa, presionando el botón de aviso para que el bus empezará a detenerse.

Sin lograr ubicarse, sacudió su cabeza y distinguió a Kagome entre las personas en el interior del transporte, con un abrigo blanco y un paraguas verde. Volteó la mirada al exterior y distinguió las calles de su urbanización. Con esfuerzo se levantó y le dio alcancé a la joven quien tomó su mano.

Al salir del bus, ella extendió el paraguas con su mano libre y los protegió de la llovizna nocturna. Aún se encontraba confundido, pero las dudas lo abrumaban.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó, deteniendo la caminata.

—¿Qué cosa? — giró su cuerpo y lo observó.

—¿Cómo hiciste para venirte en el mismo bus que yo? — preguntó, soltándose de la mano femenina.

—Fue solo una coincidencia.

—No te creo, Kagome. — dijo tomando su tabique, y agradeciendo que el aire empezaba a fluir por su cabeza.

—Pero no estoy mintiendo. — se defendió desviando la mirada. — Además, debes estar cansado… — dijo, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos masculinos, aun sin atreverse a observarlo.

—Cualquier podría estar cansado. —

—Sí, pero llevas una semana sin dormir. — comentó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una semana? ¿has estado espiando mis llegadas? — cuestionó molesto.

—¡No he hecho tal cosa! — exclamó, levantando la mirada.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó irritado, deslizándose del agarré femenino y avanzando sin importarle la lluvia.

—Es que… — intentó responder, pero verlo alejarse tan repentinamente la dejó en blanco. — ¡Espera! — pidió, caminado a sus espaldas, protegiéndolo de la lluvia. — ¡Inuyasha!

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Explicarte. — sonó sincera e Inuyasha se sintió torpe al reaccionar tan molesto. ¿Por qué debía desquitarse con ella? Le dio señales para que hablará y ella se puso rígida y empezó a temblar. — Es que… — pausó, conteniendo el aire. —Estoy a cargo de todas las perfilaciones en tus casos. — soltó y él sintió como el estómago le daba vueltas.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, simplemente me lo asignaron.

—Pero es peligroso, ¿qué acaso tu jefe no sabe el riesgo que estas corriendo? — pasó su mano por su cabello, y un peso más fue asignado a su carga emocional. ¿Por qué de todas las personas, ella?

—Lo sabe, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Conozco a dos de las víctimas en el caso principal, y saben que somos vecinos.

Ella supo que sus palabras lo entristecieron y no quiso salir tras él al verlo partir sin decir ni una sola palabra bajo la lluvia. La noche era joven y apagó su paraguas. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para relajarse y poner en orden sus sentimientos. Aunque no entendía para que, si todo ya estaba claro desde el principio.

—Inuyasha, lo siento… — susurró antes de dar la espalda al lugar por el cual el joven partió.

[…]

No la había visto desde la noche en que se encontraron en el bus y de eso ya eran dos semanas. En ocasiones buscaba atrasar lo más posible su salida de la casa; sin embargo, ella no daba señales de aparecer. La comida estaba con puntualidad cada tercer día, pero el destino se esmeraba en conseguir que sus caminos no tropezaran. En el trabajo ella seguía tan diligente como siempre y solo se contactaban por medio de un tercero que se encarga de llevarle las pruebas y que le entrega escritos sobre los posibles criminales. Gracias a eso, había atrapado tres culpables. Pero, ¿qué ganaba con eso, si no podía compartir sus victorias con ella?

—Kagome… — susurró, sintiéndose arrepentido de sus acciones.

[…]

La vio entrar a la cafetería y a pesar de la hora, decidió seguirla. Su jefe posiblemente lo regañaría por volver a llegar tarde, pero también debía entender que había cosas por arreglar. Se acercó desde el frente y aplaudió el hecho de la joven siempre fuese distraída. Tomó la silla, dispuesto a sentarse, cuando los ojos castaños se posaron sobre los suyos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con calma, extendiendo una revista; generando que una corriente intensa pasará por la espalda masculina y que hizo paralizar su cuerpo.

—Vengo a tomarme un café. — respondió, sentándose antes de que pudiera ser echado.

—Creo que hay muchos lugares donde puedes sentarte. — expresó la joven, mirando las sillas vacías en el interior de la cafetería.

—Kagome… — empezó a decir, pero la joven se levantó con rapidez tomando su bolso. Por instinto estiró su brazo y la tomó del antebrazo deteniéndola.

—Inuyasha. — pronunció ella dolida, intentando soltarse del agarre del peliplateado.

—Quédate. — pidió aferrándose a la mano femenina.

—¿Sabes? — empezó a decir, posando su antebrazo libre sobre sus ojos. — Te he estado haciendo caso, estoy lejos. — confesó, mientras que Inuyasha observaba como lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a pesar de la tela que obstaculizaba la zona superior del rostro. — No me estoy involucrando contigo, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—Kagome…

—Estoy siendo cuidadosa, y vuelvo temprano a la casa. No hablo con extraños y…

—Kagome… — volvió a decir, esta vez abrazándola y logrando que guardara silencio.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti. — susurró con una sonrisa triste. — Te extraño. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

—Lo siento… — expresó sin atreverse a soltarla, sin entender la verdadera razón por la cual se disculpaba; aunque Kagome si lo entendió, y supo que, por más tiempo que pasará, ella no podría ocupar un lugar en el corazón de su querido y tosco Inuyasha.

Lloró con más fuerza.

[…]

Dormida sobre el escritorio contiguo al suyo, la observó temblar; aquello le generó una alerta y de la última gaveta de su escritorio sacó una manta térmica, que dejó sobre los hombros femeninos. Llevaban tres días sin ir a la casa, y las asignaciones los mantenían en constante movimiento por diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Sin embargo, no podía negar que sus conocimientos le eran útiles; su jefe incluso le había sugerido tomarla como su compañera, pero el temor lo invadía. Llevarla consigo la exponía al peligro, y que los criminales descubrieran su conexión la haría un blanco fácil.

 _¿Podría hacerlo eso a Kagome?_

Ella no se negaba a ninguno de sus pedidos, a menos que los considerará sin sentido – lo que pasaba con frecuencia-. Siempre tenía algo que aportar y muchas veces su forma de pensar y actuar, generaban que los casos fueran más fáciles de llevar y procesar. Inteligente, carismática y empática.

Pero detestaría arruinar su sonrisa, y traerle dolor. _Como ya había sucedido con Kikyou._

[…]

El golpe había sido fuerte, pero no fue consiente de él hasta el momento en que la adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo. Ahora, con una aromática entre sus manos, y sentado sobre una de las sillas portables, Kagome se encontraba curándolo. A pesar de que poseía varios rasguños por la explosión en sus brazos y piernas, con dedicación vendaba su cabeza.

 _¿Cuándo dejaría de impresionarlo esa mujer?_

Por un momento pensó que la situación se saldría de sus manos, pero la pronta acción de la joven evitó que las victimas de robo, además, salieran cremadas.

—Creo que he terminado… — expresó con una voz dulce, mientras guardaba las demás herramientas en su pequeño bolso de primeros auxilios.

—No es así… — contradijo el joven, quien dejó a un lado la bebida y con cuidado, sentó a la joven en la silla donde antes se encontraba.

—¿Qué haces? Estás herido, es mejor que guardes reposo.

—Sí, pero tienes múltiples heridas en tu cuerpo. — comentó, tocando los hombros de la joven, que al contacto gimió con dolor.

—No es tan grave…. — hablo con dificultad, intentando soltarse del agarré. — Lo grave es ver como mi vestido nuevo ha sido rasgado. — comentó con tristeza, intentado desviar el tema.

—Es mejor ir a descansar, ¿no crees? — preguntó.

—Pero aún hay muchas personas por atender. — Inuyasha sonrió con ternura, ante las palabras desinteresadas de la joven y le dio la espalda agachándose.

—Lo importante ahora es sanar, los médicos pueden atenderlos.

—Pero…

—Mañana será un día pesado, y lo sabes.

—Entiendo. — dijo con la voz resentida.

—Ahora… — llamó su atención, moviendo también sus manos. — Sube a mi espalda Kagome.

—¡No puedo! ¡Estas lastimado! —exclamó contrariada por la petición del joven.

—Tú estás peor, por tanto, déjame llevarte. — pidió con tranquilidad, esperando por la joven.

Con duda, Kagome se acercó a la espalda masculina y cuando sintió ser tomada en las piernas y elevada, por reflejo, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha.

—¡Espera! — exclamó asustada.

—No voy a esperar. ¿No ves que todo está bien?

El corazón de la joven latió más fuerte y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma con ella? ¿No era algo temporal? Lentamente fue quedando dormida, mientras que un olor a eucalipto mezclado con limón la envolvió.

[…]

—Creo que algo no encaja en este caso. — pronunció Kagome, moviendo las fotos del tablero y escribiendo fechas.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de observar el desorden que creaba sobre sus apuntes la joven. ¿Por qué no tomó una foto antes de mostrarle?

—¿No crees que es extraño? Los lugares, las horas, el modo de operación… todo es tan… — pausó agregando una foto más al tablero, haciendo que el peliplateado se levantará de su sillón. — No sé cómo decirlo.

—¿Por qué agregas una foto más?

—Investigué más a fondo y me parece pertinente, y, además, muy relacionado.

—Kikyou no tiene nada que ver con este caso. — denotó enfadado, retirando la fotografía del tablero.

—Si tiene, pero aún no logro relacionar de qué forma. — contrarió, arrebatando la fotografía de las manos masculinas.

—Si lo relacionas… — empezó a aumentar su enfado. — ¡Es como si dijeras que ella está muerta!

—¡Lleva tres meses desaparecida! ¿No has pensado que la asesina la tiene secuestrada? ¿O qué ella…? — preguntó exasperada, por la actitud terca del joven, pero siendo interrumpida por la voz masculina que denotaba perturbación y enojo.

—Espera… — dijo entre dientes el detective. — ¿Me estás diciendo que es una asesina? — cuestionó, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento. — ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Desde antes que me asignaran el caso, pero…

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo has podido esconderme algo tan importante? — los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos y el control no era algo que pudiera ejercer en ese momento.

—Es porque no estoy segura… — respondió, volviendo a pegar la fotografía de la joven Kikyou, pero esta vez poniendo unas palabras en rojo.

—¿No estas segura si es víctima o victimaria? — preguntó el joven con sarcasmo, tomando de un lado su saco. — Esta vez te has excedido.

—Estoy mostrándote mi punto de vista profesional.

—¿Deshonrando a Kikyou frente a mis ojos? — Cada palabra era como un taladro a su ser. ¿Por qué no podía escucharla?

—Es por esto que el jefe no quería asignarte este caso, eres demasiado ciego. — expresó con decepción.

—¿Es eso? ¿O te duele que no poder ser como Kikyou?

—¿A qué te refieres? — esta vez la tomó por la guardia baja.

—Deja así, me largo.

¡Bien! Nuevamente lo había arruinado, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de arreglarlo. ¡Kikyou no era mala!

[…]

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio entrar por las puertas corredizas de la estación y desplomarse en frente de todos. — ¡Kikyou! — Fue lo que salió de sus labios, y sin importar lo que estaba haciendo, corrió a su auxilio. Pálida, delgada y con la ropa hecha jirones. _¿Qué le habían hecho?_

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. — Llamen una ambulancia. — pidió desesperado, logrando que todos salieran de su trance. — Por favor resiste, Kikyou.

[…]

Estaba molesto. Demasiado molesto.

—¿No crees ser dada de alta después de tres días y en ese estado, es extraño? — preguntó la joven, haciendo apuntes en su agenda.

—¿Por qué eres la única que cree que es mala?

—¿Instinto? — comentó sin dejar de escribir.

—Creo que esta vez está fallando. — expresó sin ánimos, guardando todos los folders bajo llave. — Pero bueno, me retiro.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún es temprano. — aunque quisiera evitarlo, sus palabras salieron por acto de reflejo. Ella sabía la respuesta. Podía intuir a donde iba todo, pero ¿cómo evitarlo?

—Kikyou quiere almorzar hoy. — comentó con simpleza.

—No vayas. — pidió tomando la mano masculina, y dejando a un lado sus labores.

—¿No crees que estas siendo muy paranoica?

—Tal vez, pero…

—¿Si te dejo la copia de la llave de la casa, te quedarás tranquila? — sus palabras, aunque en un intento por tranquilizarla, solo la hicieron sentir más angustiada. ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer?

—Inuyasha… — tomó aire, y acercó su mano al rostro masculino. Con lentitud, acercó su rostro femenino al del joven, y al no percibir el rechazo, selló sus labios con los masculinos. Fue suave, cálido y fresco. Sentir la suavidad rozar con sus labios creo esa inmensa sensación de volar al cielo y volver. Sin quererlo, se separaron y abrieron los ojos con lentitud. — Cuídate, ¿sí? Ahora, más que nunca, se cuánto te quiero; por tanto, no desaparezcas.

[…]

Kagome tenía razón. Alrededor del caso todo era extraño, y lo comprendió en el momento que habló con Kikyou. La investigación y las pruebas, todas habían sido manipuladas por esa mujer. Al principio le pareció normal, pero a medida que conversaban y la historia salía a relucir, más piezas del rompecabezas de perdían y la evidencia dejaba de ser coherente.

 _¿Desde cuándo había empezado?_

Tal vez, remontándose a los momentos de juventud, podría hallar la respuesta. ¿Sucedió cuando Naraku la secuestro? ¿Su mente fue afectada por ese hombre? ¿Quién había sido la primera mujer en su lista? ¿Habría sido su madre? Apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Quién era la mujer que le sonreía? Dejó intacto su plato de comida, notando la mirada inquieta de la mujer.

—¿Por qué no has tocado tu comida? — preguntó con su tono neutral.

—¿Cómo es que has salido tan rápido? — respondió con una pregunta, generando que la mujer frunciera el ceño.

—Supongo que no fue tan grave lo que me sucedió. — contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que recogía los platos de la mesa.

—¿Cómo es que no recuerdas? — volvió a preguntar, sintiendo remordimiento por no creen en Kagome.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has dejado lavar el cerebro por esa niña? — esta vez la molestia se vio reflejada en la voz femenina y supo que debía prepararse para lo peor. Escuchó pasos suaves a la distancia, y regañó mentalmente a la joven por el momento en que se ocurría aparecer. — ¿Realmente crees que soy la asesina?

—¿No te parece extraño que una de esas mujeres haya sido tu mejor amiga, y tu ni siquiera hayas llorado?

—Por favor, Inuyasha. ¿Desde cuándo yo expreso mis sentimientos? — la vio esculcar en uno de los cajones de los utensilios y la alerta de peligro aumentó. El cuchillo brillo por la luz que atravesaba las cortinas de una de las ventanas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? — no necesitaba ser inteligente para saber para qué iba a usarlo, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo y en lo posible, alejar de la escena a la joven que estaba seguro, hace poco había entrado.

—Creo que sabes demasiado… — comentó, relamiéndose los labios y acercándose a su persona. — Lastima que no comiste, hubiera sido menos doloroso. — agregó con una voz fingida antes de lanzarse contra él.

Estaba listo para defenderse, pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó inmovilizado. Frente a él, unos cabellos ondulados se movieron, un gemido hizo eco en el lugar y dos pares de rodillas dieron contra el suelo.

—Pero, qué…

Era grave, lo sabía. Desde el momento en que corrió, supo que sería peligroso. Pero se negaba a dejar las cosas como estaban, no había podido evitar seguirlo y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. De que sus presentimientos eran equivocados. Y ahora, de lo único que se arrepentía, era el haber dejado perder el tiempo debido a sus inseguridades. El tiempo que pudieron ser felices y estar juntos.

—Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. — confesó con burla. — Demuestra lo inútil que era para proteger a las personas. Debiste creerle cuando te dijo sobre sus sospechas. — Agregó, para luego retorcer el arma en el estómago de la joven, quien ahogó un sollozo.

La atacante sonrió con triunfo, mientras que lo observaba. Se levantó viendo con desdén el cuerpo femenino que hirió y se irguió.

Caminando lento, se acercó a Kikyou y sin pensarlo, asestó un golpe en su estómago que instantemente la dejó inconsciente. Sin preocuparse del estado, dirigió sus pasos a la joven que se había atravesado en el ataque.

—Kagome… — la llamó, tratando de mantener la calma, mientras que con la mano libre buscaba su celular. — Jefe, en mi casa, ahora, policías y ambulancias. — Pidió seriamente, para luego colgar y prestar plena atención a la joven.

Su vestido blanco, se había teñido de rojo y no quería más que pensar que era una broma.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, tomándolo en brazos e intentando detener el sangrado. Una de las manos femeninas se posó sobre su mejilla y pudo sentir como el calor abandonaba el cuerpo de la azabache.

Ella le sonrió y abrió sus ojos llorosos. Ojos que lo miraban con infinito amor y ternura a pesa de la obstrucción. Con dolor, se aferró a la pequeña mano y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso? ¿Era un castigo por no querer ver sus sentimientos?

—Tienes que aguantarlo… — pidió en un ruego, mientras que las lágrimas salían por primera vez. — La ayuda viene en camino. — Ella negó y luego empezó a toser sangre. Él la limpió con temor a que pudiera romperse.

—Inu-ya-sha… —susurró con esfuerzo, sintiendo la respiración más dificultosa.

—No, no hables. Debes esperar. — Quería convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

—Lo siento… — expresó ella con tristeza, sintiendo su corazón encogerse al saber que la última imagen que tendría sería a un Inuyasha llorando. — Te amo… — confesó, antes de que su mano cayera a un lado sin fuerza.

—¿Kagome? — llamó con preocupación Inuyasha. — ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! — empezó a desesperarse y fue cuando los paramédicos lo separaron del cuerpo femenino.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Conejos?**

 **Notas de autora:**

Me he puesto a llorar con esta historia. Realmente, fue triste escribir porque es esa sensación de no saber lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Y a pesar, de poder hacer la historia larga, quise dejarla en un solo capitulo y enfocarme en la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome, y como me encantó. Sin embargo, debido a muchos pensamientos que me pasaron - más de cuatro finales - decidí dejar el final abierto. Además, cuando fui a ver, me impresioné al ver lo extensa que estaba quedando.

Por tanto, si debe haber un final apropiado lo dejaré a votación de quienes hayan leído y que además, sientan que disfrutaron de la lectura.

Sin más, espero que hayan usado muchos pañuelos y me despido con un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
